1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates a product sleeve blank and a method for forming a product sleeve from a product sleeve blank.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is often desired to incorporate coupons, games, or other premiums along with a product for marketing reasons. In a product wrapped with a sleeve, such as wrapped pudding cups, it is known to print coupons directly on the inside surface of the sleeve. A consumer may then employ the coupon by cutting it from the sleeve. This approach has the drawback that it requires considerable consumer effort in order to obtain a desired coupon.
This invention seeks to overcome drawbacks of known product sleeves.